


I Can Never Come Up with Good Titles

by Colloquial_Toothpick



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant, Monster Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2021, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colloquial_Toothpick/pseuds/Colloquial_Toothpick
Summary: It's Armo's birthday. What better way to celebrate it than with his friends?
Relationships: Aristotle "Armo" Adamo/Cruz Rojas, Shade Darby/Malik Tenerife





	I Can Never Come Up with Good Titles

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to International Fanworks Day 2021! 
> 
> Sorry if everyone is ooc, it's been a while since I read the series. The story takes place on Monday, 15 February, even though it's Sunday in my time zone.

"Hello?" called Dekka, shutting the door behind her.

Malik shushed her from the living room. "They're still asleep."

"It's eleven a.m., they can wake the hell up!" she replied, turning back up the stairs. "Cruz! Armo! Up and at 'em!"

No response came from the second floor and Dekka rolled her eyes, switching tactics. "Hey, don't you think you should get out of bed? It's almost noon!"

"Screw off," Armo yelled downstairs.

"Sorry, what was that?" Dekka called back with a smirk.

Armo swore and replied, "We'll be down in a minute."

Dekka laughed. "You know we love you, Armo!"

The man grunted in response, and the guests heard heavy steps on the second floor.

Cruz and Armo came down the stairs, their pajamas wrinkled. Cruz gazed at the people in their living room. "Morning," she mumbled, heading to the kitchen. She went to start the coffee pot and found it half full. She narrowed her eyes at her friends before shrugging and pouring herself a cup.

"Do you guys know why we're here?" Shade asked, fiddling with the hem of her jeans.

Cruz shrugged. "A sperm cell and an egg cell–"

"Oh, shut up," Simone chimed in. "What day is it?"

"Monday?" Armo suggested.

"And?"

"Monday the fifteenth," Cruz added.

"Of?"

"Of freaking course it is. Get to the point," Cruz huffed, leaning against her husband. Armo stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You seriously don't know?" said Malik.

"Hmm..." Armo said. "Dekka startled me awake and I came downstairs to find my friends on my favorite couch." He frowned. "Is it Christmas?"

"No, but you're getting warmer," said Shade.

"We all know what you were doing up there, and there was probably some extras today. What does that mean?" said Dekka.

Armo grinned. "It's Monday. Gotta start the week with a bang."

Simone scoffed at the pun. "Armo, you should know this, considering it's _yours_."

Armo paused. He blinked a couple times, then said, "It's my birthday."

His guests nodded eagerly. Armo grinned. "Cool."

"So how do you want to celebrate?" asked Malik.

"Well, I was trying to earlier, but _someone_ interrupted us," Armo huffed.

"Besides sex," said Shade.

Armo thought for a moment. "Let's order takeout and play video games."

"Great!" said Malik, picking up his phone. "The usual?"

"Yup!" Armo said happily, sipping his coffee.

Malik picked his phone and called the local Chinese place. All he had to do was say Armo's name; the group ordered out so much that the restaurant had their orders memorized.

"It's probably unhealthy that we eat out so often," said Simone.

"Probably, but I still have a six pack," Armo bragged.

"Of abs, or beer?" Malik asked with a smirk.

Armo scoffed. "I hate beer. Haven't drank it in a long time."

"Me neither," said Shade sadly. "I haven't had any type of alcohol."

Dekka gawked her friend. "Who are you, and what did you do with Shade?"

Malik and Shade both paused, their faces going pale. This only encouraged their friends. "What's going on?"

"It's Armo's birthday," said Malik. "Let's focus on him."

"Nope," Armo replied. "Spotlight's on you."

Malik and Shade looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. They faced the group again and Shade said, "Malik and I...we're pregnant."

Cruz choked on her coffee. Simone gasped. Dekka smiled. Armo looked ready to jump up and down. "You're pregnant?!" they all said.

Shade nodded. "We're expecting the baby in late September."

Armo ran over and clapped Malik's back, then carefully gave Shade a half hug. "You're going to be parents?"

Shade nodded with a smile, taking Malik's hand.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Armo cheered.

Malik looked at him in surprise. "Do you want that?"

"Hell yes I do! I'm going to spoil the kid rotten." Armo grinned widely.

Malik nodded. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"Do your families know?" asked Dekka.

"We're going to tell my family in a couple weeks, and Shade's father the week after," Malik explained.

"How did it happen?" asked Simone. "And I don't want to hear any 'when two people' bullshit."

Shade laughed. "It was a couple days after Christmas. Too much eggnog, I guess."

Dekka nodded appreciatively. "This is awesome. Our friend group has a child on the way."

"To be clear, we don't expect you all to pitch in if you don't want to." said Shade.

"Screw that, we're family," said Cruz. "That's what we do."

Malik beamed. "That means the world to us. We really appreciate you guys."

Armo nodded. "This day just keeps getting better. The Chinese food has a high bar." He looked at Shade. "Can you eat Chinese food? I can get you something else."

"I'm not really hungry. I inhaled some fruit on the way here," said Shade. "Would you mind getting me water, though?"

Armo whisked away to perform his task, suddenly very protective. When he returned with the glass, Shade smiled and drank it all in one gulp. Armo immediately refilled it for her before stretching out on the floor. Cruz curled up in his lap, still fatigued even though she'd drank coffee.

Malik raised an eyebrow. "How are you so tired? What kind of sex are you having?"

"The good kind," Cruz smirked, kissing her husband's chin.

"Food's here," Dekka called, standing up. "Where's the money?"

Everyone paid for their own share except for Armo and Cruz. Dekka answered the door and brought the bags into the living room.

The group ate and talked about random things. There was a lot of food, and Armo groaned when he finished a rice container. "I'm stuffed."

"Same here," said Simone. "That was too good."

Armo slumped over with a yawn. "Damn. I'm too tired to play video games now."

Dekka laughed. "You're all idiots. You don't know how to pace yourselves."

"Shut up, Dekka," Armo grumbled. Dekka raised her eyebrows at him, and he looked away with a grunt.

"What else do you guys want to do?" asked Simone.

"Sleep," said Armo.

"You want us to leave?" asked Malik. "We can come back tonight."

"Sounds great. Gotta work off the food coma," Armo muttered.

"All right. See you all tonight," said Simone, taking leave. Dekka followed her, and Malik and Shade left soon after.

The second the door clicked shut behind them, Armo shot up straight. "Here or the bedroom?"

"Here's fine," Cruz said, climbing into his lap and kissing him. "They finally left."

"Now this is what I want for my birthday," said Armo.


End file.
